Shadows To Vampire
by azeroth5
Summary: What if Tsukune was not only a normal human but a chosen one. As there is dark magic and pocket dimensions there are also parallel worlds. What if someone came from a different world in search for these chosen ones… rated M just in case
1. Prologue

disclaimer- i do not own Rosario to Vampire but i do own my OC

Shadows to Vampire

Summary -What if Tsukune was not only a normal human but a chosen one. As there is dark magic and pocket dimensions there are also parallel worlds. What if someone came from a different world in search for these chosen ones…

OC- introduction

**Name: **Lord Dark Scythe

**Age: 16 **

**Gender: **male

**Species: **Shadow Demon** - **former humans which have a demon that come from a dimension called the "Shadow Realm" in core of there souls that grants them control of a energy called Shadows which exist in the soul of every creature. These demons can steal that energy and grant there host control over it. But the Shadow Demons exist with the purpose to follow the time line as they can see in the future. Also even if time line harms them , they will obey it even if it kills them.

**Rank- SSS- Lord Class ( for the fic ) **

**Powers: **Demon summoning , dimension traveling , Demon magic , Shadow Magic and Shadow abilities , Stealing Shadows from humans souls and also immortality. as well he can copy every technique and improve the using the shadows.

**Species Form Description:** two forms : Shadow and Demon  
-in Shadow form these creatures resemble there human forms but there are covered with black tattoo marks that look like long daggers and form wings and a tail . In that form they have immense power which is given to them from the demon that resides within there souls but limits the amount of his true power he can use. There eyes are red with slits and the eyeball becomes black.  
Demon Form - in that form the human body that they have becomes a dark wild mist that takes the form of a human resembling dragon and thickens until it look like they are wearing a black armor. In that form there true power is released to the max and they become nearly invincible but that form sometimes goes berserk and the demon's wild side is released and after it kills it's enemy or gets bored it goes back to sleep. There eyes resemble a a pitch black dark storm.**  
**

**Human Form Description:** basically your looks like normal human difference is he has a ragged light brown hood which is always pulled up that comes out directly from his skin. His arms have a black tattoo like daggers that are aligned down to his hands where they end with a black pentagram. When in Shadow form those marks spread over his entire body. He always where's the same clothes - a black t-shirt , black pants, black sneakers and a black leather coat.

**Accessories:**black gloves with the fingers cut and a black scythe that has a soul and can turn human. She is called Dark Angel

**personality:** crazy , hyperactive and very ecstatic. Is smart but hates to be serious , when he fights he gains pleasure because of the nature of his Shadow Demon and also loves to crate chaos. But since his soul still has a human hart his is a good guy and can easily be distracted with Coca-Cola which he loves as much as vampires love blood. He is also here with a mission that only the chairman is familiar with.

speaking

" " - normal conversation

' '- _thoughts_

**' '- Inner Voices**

Chapter One – prologue

- In the bus on route-

On a bus to a certain school sat a 16 year old boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was wearing his new school's uniform which was made from a green jacket over a white shirt and light brown pants. His name was Tsukune Aono.

' _Ahh, what a messed up situation - first I nearly graduated middle school and then no high school would accept me… now I am headed to a school that was found by chance. How did this happen_?' he though sighing.

~ Flashback ~

Tsukune was in a dark space surrounded by nothing. Out of nowhere a door appeared in front of him. He was about to open the door but suddenly an invisible force threw him away from the door and a dark voice spoke " **It is not yet your time to see inside, boy** " it spoke firmly "**Now be gone from here **!"

That is when Tsukune awoke from his dream, sweating and heard a loud scream. He rushed to the living room to see what had happened. He saw his mother and father crying with a smiles on their faces.

"What happened?" asked the teen, confused. His mother hugged him. "Son, great news - your father found a school you can attend." she said, jumping off him and clinging on her husband. "How exactly did you fund this pamphlet, dad?" He asked while reading trough the peace of paper. "I mean, the name itself is suspicious - 'Youkai Academy'?" questioned their son. His father stood proud of himself "Well, you see son, your humble father was coming home from drinking with colleagues…"

'_That explains why you reek of alcohol_.' though Tsukune sarcastically

"…and in an alley a priest guy dropped it. I was about to return it to him but when I looked around he was gone. What luck that it turned out to be a school paper." finished his father snuggling with his wife. Tsukune was staring at them his brain stopped working already." Are you out of your minds sending me to such a suspicious school?! " he yelled at them "It's better than being a dropout, right?" at that moment he gave up.

~ flashback end ~

Tsukune leaned back in his seat _'I wonder what is that dream though, I have been having it for a week - always the same thing_ ' he was brought out of his thoughts by the Busdriver.

"So, you're going to Youkai Academy ain't ya, boy? " his eyes seemingly glowing. That kind of creeped Tsukune out but he kept his cool.

"Yeah… say, what kind of place is this school anyway ?" he asked nervously. He looked around and noticed that he was the only passenger. 'Weird.' was the thing he could think. The Busdriver gave a dark chuckle

"Heheh… Well, I can tell you it's a very scary place ." he flashed a dark grin. Tsukune had a chill run down his spine. He gulped. "Really now… how long till we get there?" he asked, wanting to get off as soon as possible.

" Hmm, after this last stop 15 to 20 minutes " answered the man, not looking away, when they closed on to a bus stop." Ahhh, there is our stop." The student looked trough the window and saw two figures standing near a sign.

- Bus stop -

A boy wearing a black leather coat with black shirt and jeans was standing near a bus stop. The upper part of his face was covered by a ragged hood. He was Lord Dark Scythe. Next to him was his companion - Dark Angel. She was a tall, black haired beauty. She was wearing Youkai Academy's standard uniform for girls. It was not much different from the boys', except they had a miniskirt instead of pants. She was looking very exited, while Scythe looked more then bored.

"Damn… This is so stupid, why did Legion Arkemond send me to this dimension and attend a damn school." He whined to himself, putting his hand in his coat pocket. His expression under the hood was very annoyed. "Damn I even forgot my Cola" (AN – u know, Coca-Cola) he spat darkly. Angel looked at him.

"Why are you so annoyed? After all the school we are going to is an all monster one. Also we are there looking for a potential 'Lordblood' and the best part is I get to be with you. " she said cheerfully. The Lord looked at her as if she was an idiot child.

"Angel, aren't you always with ME??" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah, but this is the first time I get to go to school with you." she stated and clung to him with her bust smashing in his shoulder.

"Angel let go of me, the bus is coming. Also, how many times have I told you to stop clinging to me?" he asked trough gritted teeth. The girl put a finger on her chin mock thinking.

"Sorry I lost count after the 1,095,361,958-th time. Why you ask? " she said tilting her head.

The Lord smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"You're hopeless." He mumbled and she let go of him. The bus stopped in front of them .The Busdriver looked at Scythe and smiled evilly "All aboard the bus to Youkai Academy!" Scythe

also smirked "That place might not be that bad after all." he said and they both got on the bus.

* * *

as u saw this is just the prologue i am gonna upload chapter one and two soon and ppl please review i need opinions


	2. On School Grounds

**ok this chapter is bit short too but it's still the beging the next two chapters will be longer and give more story. 0_o idk what i said anyway the Disclaimer Lord !!!  
**

**Lord Dark Scythe (LDS)- Azeroth does not onw R+V and a friend of his told him that my Angel reminds him of some crappy anime Soul Eater but he doesn't even know that shit so don't make this same mistake as his friend.**

* * *

speaking

" " - normal conversation

' '- _thoughts_

**' '- Inner Voices**

Shadows to Vampire Chapter 2- On School Grounds

- on the bus to the Academy -Tsukune 3rd pov-

Tsukune looked at the two figures that got on the bus. The first was about his age, a bit short though, wearing all black and some kind of ragged hood covering his face. The other was a gorgeous girl with black hair. She was wearing the same uniform as Tsukune. He was very relieved that he wasn't the only passenger to that school. The hooded boy noticed the other teen on the bus and went and sat next to him. Tsukune tried to be friendly and stated a conversation.

"Excuse me… Hi there, I see you're both headed to Youkai Academy, it's nice to meet you. I am Aono Tsukune, hope we can get along? " he said, stretching his hand to shake. The hooded boy looked at him and smiled. He took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Aono Tsukune-kun. My name is Steven DarkScythe, but everyone calls me Lord Dark Scythe. And she is…" he pointed up where the girl had leaned over Scythe with a cheerful expression. " Arina Deron, but she prefers the name Dark Angel." With that said, Angel jumped trough the seat and landed on the Lord.

" Nice to meet you, Tsukune-kun. I hope we can all be friends. Right, Lord ?"

"I hope so, too but… how should I call you two ?" asked the teen. He was very glad that they were both friendly.

"Just call me Lord, or Scythe ,Tsukune-kun." he said with a smile." Just Angel would be fine." They both answered. They seemed like a couple to him... But that thought disappeared when the Lord looked at Angel with a not too friendly expression she then pouted and got off Scythe.

"Everyone, we're entering the tunnel and we'll be there in a few minutes. " said the driver.

The three of them nodded and waited patiently.

The bus entered the tunnel and it looked really strange. There was light flashing all around them. After five or so minutes of silence the bus came to a stop. The three passengers exited the bus and were now looking at a scarecrow with a Jack-o'-lantern that had the bus schedule and had "Welcome to Youkai Academy " written on it. There was a pretty strange atmosphere around, too. The trees were dead and creepy, of the Cliffside the water was red like the sky and … The moon was up ?!

' _Wha… what happened, a moment ago I was in a sunny and friendly scenery and now this_ ?!' He looked at the building up ahead. '_Is that the school_? _It looks more like a mansion_.' he though nervously.

"What a great atmosphere, right Tsukune-kun?" stated the Lord with a smile.

"Yeah…" ' he has weird tastes .' Dark Scythe suddenly turned towards the woods.

"Well, sorry, Tsukune-kun but we have some work to do. See ya in school." said the hooded teen while making his way forward with Dark Angel behind him.

" Bye, Tsukune-kun ~" and with that they both disappeared in to the woods. Tsukune was about but he was stopped by the bus driver.

"You might as well be careful, boy. You never know what lays ahead in that Academy." He spoke, his eyes gloving evilly. With that said, the bus disappeared back in to the tunnel. Tsukune felt a chill run down his spine again.

"Well, might as well go see the school." he said to himself in a husky tone and walked towards the school building. Unknown to him, someone was watching him from the darkness.

On a tree branch not too far sat Dark Scythe with Dark Angel standing next to him.

"I can feel it. That guy is like me a, 'Lordblood'." He spoke with a dark grin.

"It seems he will be awakening soon." answered Angel. The Lord gave chuckled to himself.

"It's kind of funny though." His companion looked at him confused. Dark Scythe laughed again while looking at Tsukune's direction who was obviously scared. But he was looking at something in particular.

"His shadow will be awakening little by little. It will truly be interesting. I hope another son of Nexus joins our ranks, especially someone with potential like him." He stood up and two black tattoo-like wings grew from his back. The next moment they both disappeared within the dark mist.

-back to Tsukune-

"This place has a creepy atmosphere… Though if you get used to the fake tombstones and skulls it looks like Halloween." He gulped again for the 4th time today. '_Or are they fake_?' suddenly a voice spoke in Tsukune's head **"Take two steps left now!"**

"Who was that?" Tsukune was afraid, but for some reason complied. Nothing happened, so when hecalmed down, the troubled teen continued on his way. But out of nowhere "Get out of the way!" Tsukune jumped to the left. A girl on a bike, driving extremely fast passed him. Tsukune was able to catch a glimpse of her and saw that she had long pink hair. The girl continued on her way without even turning to say sorry. After a minute or two Tsukune noticed that if he didn't take those two steps he would have been hit, he wondered if it was instinct, but shrugged it off. Before he continued, he looked around and said:

" … Whatever you were… thanks." and went on his way.

- in the school grounds-

When the teen reached the school building, he was relieved. It looked like a regular school and everyone around was normal. He looked around for Dark Scythe and Angel.

"He ain't around, I wonder if he went in already?" As he was looking for his newest acquaintances, he tripped on something and bumped in to a girl and they both fell to the ground. He quickly regained his composure.

" Ahh, gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going." He helped her stand up. When she did, Tsukune blushed.

"That's alright, I wasn't either." she spoke. The girl had short light blue hair and was very cute but what made the teen blush was her huge bust. _'Damn, I hope I'm not staring_!' she was also wearing the girls' school uniform, but instead of a jacket she had a yellow sweater on.

"Are you alright ?" he asked trying not to look at her breasts.

"I think I'm alright- ahh!" she tripped but luckily Tsukune caught her.

"Thanks again… by the way, my name is Kurono Kurumu. Pleased to meet you." she said, looking into his eyes. At that moment the voice spoke again. **' Don't look in to that bitch's eyes !!'** Tsukune was a bit taken aback by how firm the voice was, as if he heard it somewhere before, but on the other hand… '_Hey it helped me once, I should better listen.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft feeling on his chest. He looked at Kurumu and fell somehow lightheaded. He quickly averted his gaze.

"I'm Aono Tsukune, nice to meet you too Kurono-san." He said looking away. "Umm… I'm gonna go now, the ceremony's starting soon. Bye Kurono-san " he said and dashed off in the crowd of students. Kurumu stood there and pouted.

" Damn, he got away and he was kind of cute, too." She told to herself and walked away…

End of Chapter Two.

* * *

**az****eroth5: damn that was tiring i have been writing and posting at the same time.**

**LDS: dude you de realize you didn't make any sence.**

**azeroth5:so why do you care you are based on me !**

**LDS: I am based on you but i am not you. **

**Azeroth5: -_- whatever will you do the the last par i have Cola.**

**LDS: hey ppl please review cuz this idiot has no self-confidence. now give me the Cola.**

**azeroth5: Hey Angel Dark Scythe's here.**

**LDS: I'm gonna kill you for this - runnig to safety**

**azeroth5: i have to go to before i'm dead btw chapter 3 will be up soon**


	3. Vampire and Hidden Potential !

** azeroth5- ok hi ppl sry for the late update had some problems and as i promised this chapter is longer that's why tooks time...mostly anyway disclaimer Dark Angel (Angel for short).  
LDS- bastard come back here - casts demonic portal spell-  
azeroth5- Angel you do you job i have to run for my life anyway enjoy the chapter -runs in to a random portal with a cola botle in hand-  
LDS- you ain't getting away bitch -follows azeroth-  
Angel- those two are such good friends anyway azeroth does not own R+V but he does owe me and the Lord enjoy.**

* * *

speaking

" " - normal conversation

' '- _thoughts_

**' '- Inner Voices**

**Shadows to Vampire**

**Chapter Three – Vampire and… Hidden Potential ?!**

**-**School Gym Hall-

Tsukune entered the ceremony hall and looked around for and empty seat but he couldn't find one. '_Guess I have to stand_.' '**Look to the second row on the left**.' He jumped a bit - it was the voice again. Tsukune shrugged it off because whatever it was, it was helping a lot! He looked to the mentioned direction and noticed three empty seats. He went over and sat in the middle. There were 5 or 10 minutes before the start so what better to do then to relax a bit. His thoughts trailed off to the voice.' _I wonder what it wants… Or what it is… It helped me over three times and… I know I have heard it somewhere before. Maybe…_'

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he was brought out of his thoughts by a beautiful voice. He looked up and saw the pink haired girl who nearly hit him that morning. But now that he had a good look at her, he had to admit she was quite cute and attractive. She also had a chocker with some kind of Rosario on it.

"Ara… it's you?" he stated randomly. The girl looked at him confused.

"Have we met?" she asked, tilting her head. "Haha… no…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You were going to hit me with your bike earlier. Anyway, the seat's free." he moved his backpack and sack to the other seat.

"Thanks. By the way, sorry about earlier, I had lost control for reasons…" she sat next to him. "Ah, my name is Akashiya Moka, nice to meet y…ou." She lost her balance and fell next to Tsukune. He was able to catch her but fell a bit backwards failing to notice the string that had broken from the seat scratching his cheek.

"Ouch. Ak-akashiya-san, are you alright?!" She regained some of her strength. Her head was leaning on Tsukune's neck.

"Yes, I'm fine… I'm just a bit anemic." Moka suddenly felt something delicious with her nose. "What a wonderful scent. I'm sorry… I can't resist." She stated and latched on to Tsukune' neck. "Cappu-chu ~" she was sucking his blood. Tsukune was frozen but in his mind 'OMFG,_ she is sucking my blood?! WTF?!_ ' he was about to scream. **'Don't panic, idiot** !!!' the teen could not still get used to the voice, but was able to calm down. When Moka was done, she licked on the wound, setting back straight in her seat.

"Sorry. I was soo Thirsty and your blood smelled delicious… I just couldn't resist." she said, looking away embarrassed. Tsukune was still in shock, but he realized that there was no wound when he touched his neck.

"You surprised me there… But what exactly happened?" he asked a bit nervous "Well…" she started fidgeting in her seat. " I'm a Vampire and it's in my nature." She said, looking away red like a tomato. "You mean those blood sucking monsters that are immortal, afraid of garlic and silver. " Tsukune stated in denial. "Yes. " she answered with a sad expression. "Now that you know what I am, I guess you wouldn't like to talk to me, so…" her sentence was cut off.

"Why not, Akashiya-san? Even if you are a vampire, you don't look like a bad person. Also, I find Vampires amazing." (AN- He is clearly still in denial- poor guy) "So, I don't mind being friends." he said with a friendly expression. Moka looked back at him with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Really? I would like that a lot … Ano." "Aono Tsukune Akashiya-san, but I can just call me Tsukune. Nice to meet you." She gave him a hug from where she was standing. "Nice to meet you too, Tsukune-kun, you can call me Moka." she said with a cheerful face.

"W-well, the ceremony's about to start, so we should pay attention. Ne, Moka-san?" She nodded and they both fell silent. Moka was very happy.' _Finally I have a friend I can trust_.' she though, inwardly smiling. Tsukune was still blushing. '_This is the first time I got hugged by such a cute girl. This school won't be that bad, I guess_.' **' Idiot.' **Ok, that was different. '_What was that for_?'

After the ceremony Tsukune and Moka separated to find their classrooms, promising to meet after classes. Tsukune found his pretty easily. He entered and sat in a free seat in the back rows, next to window.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun. So, we are in the same class." The teen turned and saw Angel next to him.

"Hi, Angel, didn't know you were in my class. Where's the Lord?" asked Tsukune, happy to see a familiar face.

"Oh him… he's sleeping over there ." she pointed at the third next to the wall. There was Dark Scythe, sleeping on his desk undisturbed. Tsukune sweatdropped .

"How can he sleep at this hour in class none the less?" asked the teen, looking back at the girl beside him.

"Oh, he does that all time. After a while you get used to it and also, he's only half asleep." Tsukune was confused by that. _'Half asleep … I think I will find out soon though_.' "The Teacher is going to come soon, so I'm going back to my seat. Bye, Tsukune-kun." Three minutes later, the teacher arrived. She was of average height and wearing a tight brown skirt and a green and white stripe shirt. She was wearing glasses and her hair reminded of two cat ears. "OK! Good Morning, class and welcome to Youkai Academy." She said with a cheer and the entire class erupted. When the room calmed down, she continued. "I'm Nekonome Shizuka and I will be your homeroom and English Teacher. Now, I suspect you all know…" 'Here comes the normal welcome speech.' Tsukune though, relaxing a bit. "This school is made especially for monsters and to teach them how to interact and blend within human society." she said with a smile. Right then Tsukune felt as if a ton of bricks fell on his head. '_What the… why is everyone looking as if the teacher said something normal?!_' Nekonome-sensei continued. "Which leads us to our first rule – all of you, during you stay at the academy are to remain in you human forms. Also, you are not allowed to tell anybody your true form ~Niaw." A student raised his hand. "Sensei, your tail is showing." he said, pointing back at her. It was true, her tail was waving from the back of Nekonome's back. After that wrong statement, the same student was rolling on floor with claw marks on his face." Anyone have any more questions?" she continued, as if nothing happened.

"Sensei." A bulky student who had piercing and looked like a delinquent raised his hand." Yes Saizou Komia- kun ?" she answered him her ears perking up.

"Wouldn't it be better to just eat those weak humans and in case of cute girls, molest them?" He said his long tongue licking his lips. Tsukune was near a heart attack.

'_What is wrong with __this?!' _**'Insolent fool!**_**'**__ 'Ok, that wasn't my thought and it didn't sound like it was directed at me either_…' the teen was distracted, but he remained calm.

"No, I think that wouldn't do." The teacher replied sheepishly. "Why not?!" asked Saizou smugly. At that last statement Dark Scythe had woken up and sighed annoyed.

"Jeez, you woke me up, nimrod. You can't do as you want, because… you idiot, the world belongs to the humans now and if you hurt one of them, you will be living the rest of your life dead, with your corpse donated to the human governments… duh." the Lord said as a matter of fact, looking at Saizou, who was two seats away from him. Nekonome seemed pleased.

"Thank you for your explanation, ano…" " DarkScythe, sensei."" Ah, yes. Thank you, Steven-kun." 'That_ is one more reason I hate school_!'was the only thing the Lord could think about. " and Komia-san, all the staff and students are monsters in Youkai Academy, because this school is separated by a barrier and if a human manages to somehow get in, he would be sent to death or something like that. " stated Nekonome with the smile never leaving her face. Tsukune stiffened again. At the same moment the door was slammed open.

"Ah, excuse me, I got lost on my way here after the ceremony." That voice sounded somehow familiar to the frightened human.

"No worries, come and take a seat." "Arigatou ." And as Akashiya Moka entered the room, every boy in the room started drooling over her ( except for Tsukune and the Lord ). The pink haired vampire made her way to the last row and Tsukune addressed her unconsciously.

"Moka-san?" 'That voice.' Was what Moka though as she turned and saw her first friend. "Tsukune!!" she lunged and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so happy we're in the same class!" she said with a bright smile. Her friend gulped nervously.

"Yeah… That's great." Oblivious to Moka, the whole male student body with one exception were sending Tsukune murderous glares." Who is this guy? " " What is his relationship with our beauty ?!" "That guy is a dead man." The troubled teen paled '_Oh boy_!'' **'Pathetic weaklings.'** ' _What, this again_?' he ignored it. '_At least Moka's normal…wait_ !!!' Tsukune remembered something very important. His brain stopped working which seemed to happen a lot today. 'I_ AM SURROUNDED IN A SCHOOL BY FREAKING MONSTERS!!! OH, MY FUCKING GOD, DUDE!!!_' Tsukune was about to scream **'Calm down, dumbass !'** Somehow the teen managed to stay cool, although he wasn't exactly pleased with being called a dumbass. Moka took the seat beside him and the class continued almost normally.

- school halls -

After class the pink vampire dragged Tsukune by the arm all over the Academy to take a look. Although Tsukune wanted to invite the Lord and Angel, they both disappeared after class.

"Wow, this school is awesome. Its architecture is amazing. Don't you agree, Tsukune?" she turned to him, but he honestly didn't know what to say. To him, it was just a normal school.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess." Moka smiled cheerfully at him. Tsukune was a bit nervous because of all the boys who were charmed by Moka and who were as well glaring daggers at him. 'If I don't get killed by monsters because I'm human, I will surely be killed by all the people who are Moka's fans.' though the human sarcastically.

"Hey, babe. You're Akashiya Moka, right?" the pair turned to see a tall blond in front of them. Tsukune remembered him - he was Saizou Komia – the student who suggested eating humans. Saizou looked at the human darkly and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him in the air with one hand.

"Hey, why is the hottest chick in school hanging out with this wrench? Why not hang out with me instead?" Saizou spoke to Moka, ignoring Tsukune, but Tsukune himself was afraid of what this guy could do to him. "Hey, babe, from now on, you're my girl ." the blonde spoke looking at the pink haired vampire. Suddenly, Tsukune felt as if some kind of overwhelming energy awakened in him.

'**Annoying**** pest! How dare he**?! ' Saizou flinched a bit as he felt a dark aura coming from the boy in his hand. He looked in Tsukune's eyes, but now instead of the soft brown they were black orbs with red pupils, glaring straight at him. Saizou let go of Tsukune and stepped back. Tsukune fell to the ground and shook his head, his eyes returning back to normal and the energy disappearing. 'What was that?' though the weak teen, confused.

"Sorry, I will have to decline, since we are in a hurry. " Moka blurred out, as she saw an opening and ran with Tsukune in her arm trough the halls.

- somewhere outside the school -

Moka and Tsukune stopped at a bench near a vending machine they were both gasping for air.

"That was a close one. I'm very sorry!" the pink haired vampire stated bowing her head embarrassed.

"What, for Moka-san? " "Well, that guy tried to hurt you because of me." she explained nervously. Tsukune laughed just as nervously.

"Ah, don't worry, Moka-san. Whatever happens, Moka-san is my friend." He said, flashing a reassuring smile at her. Moka was so overwhelmed with joy because of his words, that she shed tears and Tsukune as the idiot that he is – misunderstood. "M-moka-san, was it something I said?" Then she hugged him, her breast smashing against him. He could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. After a few minutes of staying like that and a few sobs, Moka spoke still holding him close.

"Arigatou, Tsukune. These are tears of joy, because you see, Tsukune is my very first friend." The teen was curious now. A cute girl like Moka and her first friend is an average mediocre guy like him. He also wondered why she lost the honorific.

"Um Moka-san, this is bugging me , how come for a cute girl like you her first friend is someone as average like me? I mean I ain't anything special. "Moka finally withdrew from the hug.

"Well, you see, Tsukune, in the Youkai realm I was feared, because of my vampire heritage. This Rosario was put on me, so I was able to go to school in the human world, but there I was out of place, because no one believed in monsters." Tsukune couldn't understand.

"How, come? Moka-san doesn't seem frightening at all." he commented, still thinking about the honorifics part. She gave him a sad smile and grabbed hold of her Rosario.

"Tsukune, if the Rosario is removed, I turn in a very… scary vampire. It's a very strong seal that even I myself can't remove." She tugged on it to prove her point." I though that with it I can go the human realm and make friends, but I was shunned. I-I Hate humans." Those last three words struck him like a spear in his chest. **'Don't let the sorrow overflow.' **'I don't have time for you, leave me alone!' Tsukune thought to the voice and it seemed to leave him alone… for now.

"So, you see Tsukune, your words made me very happy and besides, we're also on blood sucking terms." she said, her mood changing. The human gave a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah, by the way, Moka-san, why did you lose the honorific?" Moka looked at him.

"Because Tsukune is my friend. You shouldn't call me Moka –san, though it sounds like we are strangers, you'll call me Moka–chan from now on." She said, with mock seriousness. Tsukune smiled at her.

"Ok, Moka-chan, let's get going, I want to see my dorm." He said, turning toward the path out of school. The pink haired vampire looked somehow nervous all of a sudden.

"Alright, but can you… " she trailed off. "What is it, Moka-chan ? " The teen asked the wrong question."Well, Tsukune, can you let me suck your blood?" she said, stepping towards him.

"Ah, Moka-chan, what are you ... ahh." He was cut off since the vampire had already latched onto his neck. "Cappu-chu ~" she was done after a minute or so and she looked really satisfied.

" Tsukune, your blood is so much better than the one from the transfusion packs. It's A-grade - just the right balance of minerals and so warm… you should consider it a compliment." She commented with a happy sigh. Tsukune fell anime style.

"Moka-chan, I am not your food pack." he yelled and went to the road to the dorms.

"Ah, wait, Tsukune." And she ran after him. Unknown to them, two figures watched their little conversation. Dark Scythe leaned on the tree he was standing on.

"Well, well… the road splits into two paths from here. It's up to him which he will choose." he said with a dark smile.

"Well, my Lord, you know that the road of the Shadows doesn't lead to an easy life but … why do you say two paths when there are three choices?" asked Angel, leaning over Dark Scythe, wrapping her arms around him. The Lord made and evil grin.

"I see only two paths from here, unlike you, my dear Angel. Youkai are like humans. Both are interesting but easily predictable." And they both disappeared within the dark mist once more.

- school dorms –

Tsukune separated with Moka on way to their dorms. When he reached it, it looked very creepy, like some haunted motel; he also heard the admirations towards it from the students around him.

When he reached his dorm room, he entered and looked around it, it looked like a small apartment with a built in kitchen. Tsukune lied down in the middle of his room, where there was a futon and, though over his situation – he was in a school full of monsters, where he is the only human, he befriended a vampire who sucks on his blood, he hears a voice, whose intentions are unknown to him in his head and to add to it Dark Scythe and Angel… where do they fit in this messed up world!

'_This was the weirdest day of my life!'_ Tsukune thought tiredly. He was brought out of his self pity by a knock on the door. The teen stood up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" but there was no answer, so against his better judgment, he opened it. The next thing he knew, was that he was pinned to the opposite wall by a very pissed of Saizou.

"Look here, Aono, I don't know what you did earlier, but it won't work again! Now, do as I say and stay away from my girl. Stay Away from Moka!" Saizou swung his fist and bashed the wall inches from Tsukune's face, leaving a big hole. The boy, pinned to the wall was scared for his life, but that voice again woke up and it was … laughing?!

'**That is all he can do? Hahaha****, Pathetic! Brute strength is useless if you rely only on it!'** Tsukune's eyes started turning dark red again, but they quickly reverted back to normal as the blonde delinquent let go of him.

"Hope you got the message!" With that said, Saizou walked away. 'OK,_ that's it! That's all, I can't stand this place! Tomorrow I am leaving this asylum.'_ though Tsukune in panic and went back inside to pack.

- next morning at the school gate-

Tsukune was standing at the gates of Youkai Academy, with his bags in his one hand in the other he was staring at the resignation papers, which he couldn't give.

'_Well, I am leaving this place. It's not a place for me, though I do fell sorry for not telling Moka-chan goodbye.' _**'Behind you.'** the dark voice spoke again. Tsukune turned around to see what the voice meant and to his surprise, Moka was standing there with a sad expression. Tsukune was beyond surprised.

"M-moka-chan, what are you doing here?" she looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Well, you weren't in class so I was worried… are you leaving?" she asked, her expression begging it not to be true as she looked down.

"Yeah. I am leaving this place, it's just too dangerous for me here. I will be attending school in the human world." Tsukune turned to leave, but was stopped by Moka who grabbed on to his jacket.

"Isn't it just as dangerous going to a human school?! Tsukune is my first friend and I don't want you to leave, besides… I hate those humans." She had no idea how much those words hurt. **'Don't fail yourself.'** _'Don't you ever give up?' _Tsukune tough to the voice.

"Moka-chan… what if I told you that … I am one of those humans you hate so much?" he said with his back still facing her. She let go of his jacket.

"That's funny, if Tsukune was a human, he wouldn't be able to get in the academy, it's protected by a barrier." Tsukune looked at her with eyes that were saying 'that's-the-truth'. Moka took a step back with her eyes wide. She then realized what she had said to him. "Tsukune, I'm sorr…" she was cut off by the human teen.

"No need, it's not like I wanted to befriend monsters either!" Tsukune yelled and ran to the road which leads to the tunnel. Moka stood there silent, Tsukune already out of her sight.

'_No__, I can't leave it like this… I have to apologize to Tsukune.'_ she thought.

"Wait, Tsukune !" with that she ran after him.

- Bus Stop for Youkai Academy -

Tsukune was standing in font of the scarecrow with WTF look on his face. 'You have to be fucking kidding. Shit!' Tsukune screamed in his mind. "Once a month… This stupid bus comes around only once a damn month." he sighed. "Well, I guess I should go back to the dorm." He heard someone scream out his name and he immediately recognized it.

"Moka ?!" and he dashed in to the forest to where he heard the scream from.

- somewhere in the forest (a few minutes back) -

Moka was walking through the trees, trying to find her precious friend. She heard a twig snap and her head snapped towards the noise and a male figure. "Tsukune, is that you?" The figure stepped out of the shadows, only to reveal Saizou with a malicious grin on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, babe, but from now on you're my girl." He said, his body starting to change – his muscles grew, his features stated to transform to those of a beast and his tongue grew longer." Now, how about a kiss?" he stood up in front of the pink haired girl, his transformation complete, revealing an Ogre.

**-bat commentator- **

"**I am bat dechu - an Ogre is- " the bat was blasted out of view by LDS's foot.**

**LDS - Stupid bat, I hated you since the anime and the manga, but this is a fiction, so get lost! Anyway: Ogres are a violent race of Youkai, who rely purely on brute strength, which is provided by their massive bodies. Their true form is easily revealed when they're exited.**

**-end of comment-**

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed in panic and Saizou slammed her in to a tree.

"Why call for that pathetic guy… besides, it's not like he can do anything." The Ogre spoke, holding her up against the tree.

Tsukune just arrived and saw a big monster that kind of looked like Saizou, pinning Moka to a tree with it's enormous arm. Tsukune will never understand why, but he was angry. **'That's right, boy, such a weakling does not deserve to act so high and mighty! Now help your friend!'** the dark voice yelled and the teen felt enormous amount of power overtake him and he charged at Saizou as he yelled "Let go of Moka-chan!!" With that, he was close enough and slammed his fist into Saizou, sending him flying a few yards, stopping in a tree. Saizou stood up, confused and pissed off.

"Son of a bitch, how the fuck did someone as weak as you did that to me?! You're dead, bastard!" the Ogre screamed at the teen.

"Moka-chan, go and run now!" Tsukune told the pink haired vampire with his back facing her. "But why, Tsukune?" was the only thing she could ask. "Because I don't think I can fight him yet-" he was cut off by Moka "No, I mean why did you help a monster like me?" she questioned him with tears in her eyes.

"Because, Moka-chan… " he faced her revealing his black red eyes. "…we're friends." Moka swore her heart skipped a beat as he said that.

"Don't ignore me, bastard!" Saizou screamed, about to hit them.

"Shit!" Tsukune saw that Moka wouldn't have time to evade so he took the Ogre's hit straight on sending both him and the vampire tumbling down the, crashing in to the scarecrow near the tunnel. Moka was okay, but Tsukune on the other hand looked like he was out cold. The pink haired vampire shook him, calling out his name. When there was no response, she began to worry. "Tsukune, are you alright, can you hear me, please, Tsukune?" Moka was near tears.

"Now, to finish you!" Saizou was about to smash both of them with his fists, Moka braced for the impact, but Tsukune's eyes opened and in a flash he was up and had blocked Saizou's fists. The vampire stared in awe as Tsukune chuckled darkly.

"So, a b**ug** l**ik**e you d**ar**es to ha**rm** m**e** and **my** h**os**t? **humph** r**ea**li**ze** t**h**e d**iffe**re**nc**e i**n** **power**!" he spoke, his voice a bit darker and like it echoed, after which he slammed his fist in Saizou's gut, sending him flying to the hill. Suddenly, Tsukune froze clutching his heart.

"D**am**n, I **ca**n**'t** s**ta**y **out** **l**o**n**g w**it**h**ou**t **h**i**s **p**erm**is**sio**n." **'Well that was it for me, I have to go back to sleep. Good luck, host.'** Tsukune regained consciousness, feeling the power disappear with his eyes returning back to their natural chocolate brown color. He felt his knees giving up and while trying to grab onto something, he caught what felt to be steel and heard a soft 'clink', after which he fell to his feet, looking at his hand, noticing a silver rosary. He looked over at Moka.

"The Rosario…" he started, unable to finish and Moka finished the sentence: "It came off." And her shocked expression changed in to a smile. A sudden burst of demonic youki sent Saizou, who had just gotten up back to his feet. Tsukune had to cover his eyes from the light, suddenly remembering something important 'If the Rosario is ever removed I will turn in to a very scary monster.' those words echoed through his mind, as he caught glimpses of how hundreds of bats flew to Moka, with her body maturing, her fangs enlarging and her once pink hair tuning pure silver, her eyes turned bloody red. When the bats flew away, a completely new Moka stood before them. She stretched herself as if she was awakening from a long nap.

"Haven't been out for a long time. So, who disturbed my sleep?" she spoke firmly but also softly, as if expressing dignity. The transformed Moka looked at the Ogre and then glanced at the human next to her with a smirk." I see, I'll take it from here, Tsukune" The stunned teen could only nod. In front of them, Saizou stood frozen in fear.

"Those red eyes, the long fangs and that enormous amount of youki. So this is an S-class monster, the Super Vampire." The Vampire stood up at the Ogre.

"What, didn't you want to give me a kiss ?" she said teasingly. Saizou was a bit pissed at that.

"Don't you dare mock me, bitch! So what if you are a vampire, I'll still beat you." The Ogre charged at her, but before he could hit, Inner Moka frowned.

" Such lowlife Youkai like you doesn't deserve to even gaze upon me!" she stopped his fist with her hand, after which she jumped and prepared to kick "Know you place." and with that, she sent Saizou flying towards a lone tree near the end of the cliff, knocking him out cold.

**- comment -**

**T****he bat appeared again, with bandages on his head and wings. "dechu this fight " and again the bat was sent flying but this time by Angel who had a cheerful smile on her face.**

**D. Angel - Sorry, bat-san, but the Lord doesn't like you. But make sure to come back when you and your master appear. **

**So everyone, this week's battle lasted 134 seconds.**

**-end of comment-**

Inner Moka walked back to Tsukune each of her steps was as graceful as a predator's. The teen was in awe. _'Despite it being a bit freighting … she looks awesome.'_ **'Yes, she reminds me a** **'Lordblood' descendant. Huh, no one knows of them here yet, but soon the Shadows shall awaken and Nexus shall be remembered once more.'** The human teen was taken aback by this. _'You, Who are you?'_ **'So, our connection has grown stronger now…'** Tsukune could feel the entity of the black voice grin. **'We'll discuss this later, for now you should know she's calling you.' **with that, the dark voice went back to silence, Tsukune was brought back to reality and saw Inner Moka in front of him, her arms crossed on her great bust.

"What was that power that you used?' she asked firmly and Tsukune gulped under her gaze as he wasn't sure what to answer.

"Ugh… well, you see, I don't know myself. I felt if first just yesterday and today was the first time I used it." The silver haired beauty put a finger on her chin, she seemed to be thinking over something.

"Hmm… it felt as if you couldn't unleash you full power… but never mind that, you have something of mine." She extended and opened the palm of her hand. He then realized he still had the rosary and so he quickly returned it to its owner. Inner Moka smiled and turned, her back facing him. "See you again, Tsukune, take care of the other Moka, do not disappoint me." The rosary was reattached and Moka's silver hair turned pink again, the enormous aura disappeared and outer Moka came back. She was about to fall, but Tsukune caught her before she could hit the ground. After a minute or so, she regained consciousness.

"Moka-chan, are you alright?" he asked her with a soft tone.

"I'm fine, Tsukune. I really wanted to apologize for what I said, but now that you have seen my true self…" she was cut off. "What are you talking about Moka-chan?" he asked her with a smile. "But I…" "Like I told you yesterday, to me Moka-chan is Moka-chan, no matter if you have the Rosario on or not. We're friends after all." he said, giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Moka was speechless, she was so happy, tears started falling down her beautiful face.

"Moka-chan… what's wrong?" the next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by Moka, who wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in the nape of his neck, muttering the words "Thank you." '_I guess this place won't be so bad, as long as Moka-chan's here with me… I wonder if I should call the other Moka –san or –chan?_' Though his happy moment didn't lass long.

" Tsukune, your scent…" he paled a bit by that statement. " Eh… Moka-chan ?" "Sorry Tsukune." And with that "Cappu-chu~" "GAhh … Moka-chan." While the two shared their antics a figure watched silently from the darkness a smirk visible on his expression.

Later, the two separated and went back to they're dorms.

- Moka's room -

The pink haired vampire was already in her bed, ready for sleep. '_I am glad I have someone like Tsukune as a friend – he's so kind and his blood is just so addictive, but …I wonder what that power was earlier._' With that, in mind she went to sleep, but her inner self had a different thought.

' **He's quite the catch****, I wonder how I can make him mine.' **

**- **Tsukune's room -

Tsukune had just taken a shower and was now drying his hair. He was surprised to find that his muscles were much more fit than they used to be and the fact that there were no bruises left from the fight with Saizou. At that moment he felt darkness overtake him and the voice spoke again. **'We need to talk.' **Then he lost consciousness and fell to his futon with only his pants on.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**azeroth5- ok ppl hope you enjoyed it and come more reviews ppl.  
Angel- azeroth where's the lord ?  
azeroth5- -puts finger on chin-  
****~flashback~ Grand Canyon  
LDS - gotcha now asshole  
azeroth5- -trows cola in canyon - fetch -LDS jumps after it.  
~flashback end~  
azeroth5- somewhere in the grand canyon  
Angel- Oh... OK  
azeroth5, Angel - please review.**


	4. Answers and annoying Succubus part 1

**azeroth5 - OK hi everyone sry for the late update but it took me some time to do this one. but i was able to finish it.**

**LDS- you were too lazy to finish it earlier weren't you ?**

**azeroth5 - of course. but i did put you in a fight scene.**

**LDS - took you long enough !**

**azeroth5 - Yeah whatever. btw ppl this one had to be made on 2 parts. now disclaimer- Tsukune and Lord the message.**

**Tsukune - azeroth5 doesn't own R+V or us, he only owns the fic along with LDS and Angel.**

**LDS - everyone please read at the end of the chapter the message from azeroth5 the idiot needs your opinions and if someone is bored to read it check the Poll on his profile. Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Shadow to Vampire 3 **

**Chapter Four – a few Answers and an annoying Succubus part 1**

- Tsukune's inner world-

Tsukune opened his eyes only to find himself in the dark space again. 'Where am I?' his though echoed trough the abyss. The same door appeared again, but this time he had control over his actions. He reached out slowly and, unlike the other times, nothing happened. He entered, only to find himself in what appeared to be his room back in the human world – only it seemed to be more spacious and instead of a wall on the left, there was a dark space. He also noticed that next to the door he came from there were two more – the first looked like an ancient demonical black door like from a museum, while the other was made from metal and was chained like it was taken directly from an asylum. The teen also noticed that on the right there was another room, connected with an arch, which seemed like a kitchen from where he stood. Also, there was a delicious smell coming from there.

"Ah Host you're here take a seat I'll be done in a second." The voice that sounded like the one in his head but without the echo or dark tremor came from the kitchen. Tsukune looked at the middle of the room and saw that were two couches one facing the dark wall and the other facing the kitchen, between them there was a more western style table like. The teen was curious about the voice so he tried to take a peek at the kitchen. He only caught glimpse of a black mist like demon tale before it was shouted.

"Don't peak, dumbass!" a plate flied out and hit the corner of the kitchen entrance, breaking to pieces. The teen was startled and quickly took a seat on the table that was facing the black space. After a few minutes and a lot of sounds from the kitchen someone shouted

"OK, dinner's ready!" and from the kitchen came a figure that clearly wasn't human – his hands were like claws, he had a tail, his head resembled a dragon's and to top it off, it was absorbed by darkness. His eyes were black with red spited pupils. He was caring two platters, each with a steak, a cup of rice, a bowl of ramen and a bowl of miso soup. The creature settled the plates on the two sides and went back, bringing out two cups, which it poured Cola in. Tsukune was staring at the black entity with a WTF look on his face which caught its attention.

"Is there something wrong, host?" it asked, sitting on the opposite couch. Tsukune could only shake his head in disbelief and the creature took it as a 'No'. "OK, let's eat then, I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I made both western and eastern meals." The entity took the fork and knife and started with the steak. Tsukune was confused, but took the ramen some time later. After a while the creature had already finished its meal and was drinking from his glass, while Tsukune had only the miso soup left and after a few seconds later he put the bowl down on the table.

"Who or… what are you?" The teen was finally able to make a normal sentence. The dark creature looked at him and put the glass he had in his hand down on the table, his demonic mouth forming a smile.

"It was about time you asked me that question." The entity settled back on the couch. "I am a 'Shadow Demon God' and my name is well… Arthemis. I have been in you soul for over a month now." Tsukune was seriously lost by now and the demon noted that.

"If you are wondering why I'm talking to you now, it's because only recently I was able to connect to you. I started to wake only after you entered Youkai Academy. It's possible the reason for that to be the great amount of demonic auras or maybe the presence of a 'Shadow Lord'?" The demon identified as Arthemis seemed unsure himself, but the mention of a "Lord" made something in Tsukune react.

"Lord as if in Lord Dark Scythe?" the teen asked carefully as Arthemis looked at him.

"Possibly, but the point is that you're no normal human, my dear boy. You're a chosen one, a descendant of an ancient god we follow or, as we in the 'Shadow realm' call you, 'Lordblood'. Tsukune was confused beyond imagination.

"Damn it, I don't understand! I can hardly comprehend this place and you, too! And from nowhere you're suddenly telling me all that stuff ?! It's just too confusing!" the teen put his hand on his head; he was hoping he wasn't going crazy, but in the same time he was hoping that this was all just a dream. The demon looked slightly disappointed and sighed.

"I guess it is hard to comprehend right now. But this may help - I will answer you some of your questions, about three of them." Tsukune looked up, thinking for a while.

"OK then, where am I?" the chosen human asked in an attempt to clear up everything.

"Very well. This is your inner world, the borderline between your soul and the 'Shadow realm'. In other words, your own space, which I will be sharing with you from now on. The opened door over there is mine." Arthemis pointed at the door next to the one Tsukune came from." The chained door and the dark space will remain off limit as it is still too early for you to open. That was your first question, two more left." The shadow demon had two of his demonic fingers up. Tsukune though again, he had to make the most of the last two questions.

"OK, earlier when I blacked out after Saizou's hit and before that, did you help me?" It seemed that Arthemis was glad, because he was grinning.

"Yes and No. Now to explain – 'Yes', because I did not approve of the attitude of that weakling towards a 'Lordblood' and me, he should very well know his place as she put it and – 'No' because my power and I were summoned by your strong emotions and will to protect the vampire." The demon stated with a smirk and put one more finger down." Last one, host, chose wisely." Tsukune looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. After a few minutes he spoke with a light chuckle.

"You know that I have an ocean of questions to ask you, but you're limiting me to one now… but despite that, there is one question I want you to answer the most… Can I trust you?" the teen spoke, revealing his eyes full of determination. Arthemis gave a whole hearted laugh.

"Perfect question, host, you have gained some points on my side, but back to the question. Hmmmm… well, it depends. If you are referring to me as a person, then the answer is yes, you can, but if you are referring to my powers, then you will have to prove yourself first." That just raised more questions to Tsukune. 'His powers?' "What do you mean?" Arthemis smirked at his human companion.

"Sorry, host that makes three. If you want more information, talk to Dark Scythe, he may have the knowledge you seek. Always wanted to say that, but anyway… bye for now, you have to wake up." the demon waved at Tsukune as the teen felt darkness overtaking him. "See ya, host!" was the last thing he heard before he was totally unconscious.

- in Tsukune's dorm room-

Tsukune awoke from his dream with a start. That was a very exhausting dream for him, but at least he was satisfied with some answers for now. He got up and headed to the boys' dorm bath. There he noticed that some of his classmates and residents had reverted to their monster forms. When he was done with his regular morning routines, he headed back, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry about that." The person Tsukune bumped in to apologized and as the teen looked who it was and realized it was Dark Scythe.

"Scythe-san?" Tsukune was rather surprised. Dark Scythe had only his jeans on, so Tsukune could see the many dagger-like tattoos on the upper side of his arms as well as the demon in a frame of dark mist on The Lord's back. The thing that amazed the human teen the most was that the hood Scythe always had was actually attached to his skin.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun, I was on my way back to my room, would you like to accompany me?" the 'Lordblood' teen nodded and followed Dark Scythe to his room. On the way there Tsukune was trying to come up with what exactly to ask him and after a while he finally arranged his thoughts.

"Um, Lord-san, can I ask you something?" Scythe didn't even turn to him.

"Well, Tsukune-kun, you should ask me on the way to school, 'cause now I will hardly pay you any attention." Dark Scythe's face was emotionless. "I need my Cola first, but that aside, we're here."They stopped at room number 442 and it was then that Tsukune realized he was right next to him since his room was 443.

"Hey, Lord-san, how about you wait for me, since we're neighbors." Dark Scythe looked at Tsukune's room number.

"Really? Didn't know. Well, in that case, see ya in 15 minutes." Scythe said as he entered his room and closed the door.

'_I'm begging to doubt he will be able to answer my questions_.' The human teen thought to Arthemis. **'Really, my doubts were just cleared.'** The demon spoke as a matte-of-fact'_How_?' **'Those tattoos on his back and arms were cursed 'Shadow marks' and the fact that his hood comes directly though the skin proves even further that he is a 'Lord'.' **'_This is still just too weird, but if he can answer my questions, than I have no objections.'_ Tsukune entered his room to get ready for school and came out 15 minutes later only to see Dark Scythe waiting for him. Both of them made their way down to the lobby and not even ten steps out of the dorm Dark Scythe was on the ground with a very lively Angel on top of him.

"Angel, Get OFF!" Scythe yelled annoyed. After three minutes the three of them were on their way, with Angel clinging to Scythe. Tsukune though it was a good time to voice his questions.

"Uhm, Scythe-san, can I ask my questions now?" Dark Scythe only nodded in agreement. "OK then, my first question would be, are you a Shadow Lord?" Tsukune asked carefully as the Dark Scythe smiled demonically.

"Yes, I am, Tsukune-kun. Like you, I have 'Lordblood' in my genes but I am a true Lord now. I see you have entered the stage where you can communicate with your demon. That's good." The Lord turned to Tsukune. "Anything else?" The human teen visibly stiffened.

"Is Angel one too?" the 'Lordblood' teen asked trying to rearrange his thoughts. '_He knew I was like him and about Arthemis! Just how much does he know?' _

"No, she isn't, but she is still connected to the Shadows nonetheless." Scythe looked away from Tsukune. "I see that you have a lot of questions about what exactly is going on. Hmm… how about we settle this after school, it will be easier. Besides, I think you wouldn't want to involve her." The Lord said with a smirk.

"Involve who?" Tsukune asked himself. "Good Morning, Tsukune!" and there was his answer. Moka had jumped on her friend.

"Good morning to you, too, Moka-chan." Tsukune couldn't hold the blush back from the fact that her breast were smashing against his back. The pink haired vampire looked over to the Lord and Dark Angel.

"Who are your friends?" Moka asked, smiling. Tsukune glanced at the Lord and Angel and then back at his bloodsucking friend.

"Them, well, they are the first people I met here at the academy and they are also our classmates. He is Steven DarkScythe, but prefers the name Lord Dark Scythe." The almost human teen said, gesturing at Dark Scythe. He then pointed at the girl who was clinging to the Lord. "And she is Arina Deron, but she prefers to be called Dark Angel." Angel smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Nice to meet you. You're Akashiya Moka, right? It's great, I get to see the school's most popular girl… but you know, mphn…" she was cut off by Scythes hand on her mouth. He shot a death glare at her from under his hood and then Angel hung her shoulders apologetically with Dark Scythe letting go of her. The Lord then turned to Tsukune and Moka.

"Nice to meet you, vampire." Scythe said with a small grin, shocking both of them. Tsukune was the first to recover.

"Lord-san how did you…?" **'He was probably watching you from the darkness when you wanted to leave yesterday. Also the Shadows have a saying that says that the Lord knows and sees everything.' **Arthemis spoke calmly. _'That does make sense. He also knew you had made contact with me.'_ The human teen thought back to his inner demon.

"We'll be going on ahead." Dark Scythe announced and went ahead with Dark Angel still clinging to his arm.

"Bye, Tsukune-kun and by the way, Moka-chan, we're friends from now on! See ya both in class." Angel said before both she and Scythe disappeared in the crowd of students.

"We should get going, too, Moka-chan." Tsukune turned to his companion and saw that she looked a bit uneasy and that she was blushing a bit.

'_I w__onder what's wrong with Moka-chan.' _Tsukune thought to himself. **'****You're an idiot if you fall for that!'** _'What do you mean, Arte?'_ a bit of awkward silence followed**. '…What. The. Fuck. … Arte?! What is this Arte stuff ?!'** _'Well Arthemis is a bit long, so…'_ **'I don't give a damn, you will call me Arthemis, period! Anyway, she wants some of you blood, you idiot.****' **_'I guess you're right.'_ Tsukune thought tiredly. The teen felt a hand on his face and was brought out of his conversation looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. Moka seemed to be worried.

"What is it, Moka-chan ?" he smiled at the pink haired vampire.

"Well, I was calling your name, but you didn't answer me, so I got worried. Are you alright?" Tsukune gave a nervous chuckle. _'Note to self - learn how to talk to Arthemis without spacing out.'_ **'Note taken.'**

"Nah, I'm fine, Moka, I was just thinking about something. By the way, are you by any chance thirsty?" the pink haired vampire jumped a little while Tsukune was as calm as ever when he asked that question. _'Strange, I thought I would freak out only at the thought of her, sucking my blood?'_ '**Well… As our connection grows stronger, the emotions which are hard for you to express or suppress will become lighter to you. Like, for example, you're facing an enemy that you can defeat, but looks scary, you would normally panic, right? Well with our connection, when you face him, deep down inside you want to defeat the enemy and it will be easier to overcome your panic.'** _'I don't understand much, but is that the reason why I am not going crazy at the fact that there are monsters all around me?'_

"Tsukune!" "Uh-hn What?" Tsukune concentrated at Moka again.

"Are you sure you're okay, you space out a lot. I'm worried!" she was unconsciously griping his hand with strength that would normally crush a normal human's and make him cringe in pain. _'That thing you were talking about, can it suppress pain?'_ **'Yes.'** came Arthemis's answer dully. _'That clears everything up.'_

"Don't worry, Moka-chan. Now, are you thirsty?" Moka swore her heart skipped a beat when he asked his question again.

'_How did he know…? I hope he doesn't see me as a blood sucking monster. What should I do?!'_ Sealed Moka panicked, while deep inside the Rosary, Inner Moka was ready to kill her outer self.

'**Can't that stupid girl see that he is willingly offering himself?! Damn this stupid Rosario****, I would take up his offer in a blink of an eye!' **but her words went unheard by Outer Moka, still the Rosary glowed as its red eye opened as if responding to the true Vampires rage. The glow distracted Sealed Moka.

"Moka-chan, if you are thirsty, just say so. I would gladly give you some of my blood if you need it." The pink haired Vampire stared at Tsukune. For her it was like this – OMFG, he's known her for like three days and he is going to let her drink willingly!? She couldn't say a word, so instead she just nodded her head and looked away from Tsukune while blushing like a tomato. The Human boy laughed at his friend as he lowered his collar, exposing his neck.

"Here you go, Moka-chan. Drink up." The pink haired vampire's embarrassment quickly disappeared as she caught a smell of his blood and approached her friend, about to bite in.

"Itadakimasu. Cappu-chu ~" Moka bit into his neck. 'His blood is so delicious. But it's even tastier then before and I am relieved he trusts me enough to let me drink willingly… but why did the rosary glow?' the vampire thought, a few more gulps of Tsukune's blood distracted her from that question. Now let's see what Tsukune's thinking.

'… **so that is going to happen if you don't tell her to stop when you fell light headed.'** (we seem to have missed out on something important but it keeps suspense.) _'Uh-hum but I still don't get it! What's the difference?'_ **'Well like I told you – your power starts to awaken but with it the 'Shadows Instinct' as well and it would be bad if she drank that blood.'** Arthemis stated clearly warning him. _'Why so? ...uhr I'm starting to feel light headed.'_

Tsukune came back to reality. "Moka-chan, could you please stop now? I feel lightheaded." The vampire retrieved her fangs and licked the bite wound so it could heal. When she was done, she stepped back with a slight blush and a very happy smile.

"Thanks a lot, Tsukune that was simply delicious." The human teen smiled happy, she was satisfied.

"No problem, Moka-chan but we should get going, so that we're not late for class." The pink haired nodded and clung to Tsukune's arm. The teen blushed, but not because she was clinging to him, but because he could feel her c-cup breast on his arm. Despite that, he didn't say anything and they both continued on their way to class.

From the nearby tree the two were watched by a girl with a jealous expression. She was the freshman Kuruno Kurumu.

"So, she is the famous Akashiya Moka." Kurumu spoke her name as if she is some kind of pest. "I won't let you have my title of school idol and what luck - she seems rather close to the first I met on campus. What was his name again? … ah, yes - Aono Tsukune." She had menacing smile on her face as she headed towards the school building. _'Just you wait, Akashiya Moka. I'll show you who the true beauty of this school is.'_

**END of part 1**

* * *

**azeroth5- ok ppl this is just the first part read the second as well. For now the message Angel.**

**Angel - OK ppl review at the end of the 2 part. Now azeroth5 will be adding an OC later in the fic but he need you opinions on what kind of yokai she should be. Since he can't decide. he also would like your ideas for a name along with your choice for a yokai and here the choices (remember the OC is a SHE)  
**

**1. ghouleh (female ghoul)**

**2. Werewolf **

**3. vampire **

**4. Demon  
**

**remember that if you have a good idea for a name write it as well. there is Pool on his profile for the yokai. Now please read the second part!**


	5. Answers and annoying Succubus part 2

* * *

**azeroth5- here is the second part and i won't do the disclaimer since i am too i did it in the begging of the first part.**

**

* * *

Shadow to Vampire 3**

**Chapter 4 - A few answers and an annoying Succubus part 2**

- School homeroom 103-

Tsukune and Moka arrived earlier than expected since there were 15 minutes left. But there was something odd – one of the students had a lot of cuts on his uniform and the students sitting around Dark Scythe had backed while Dark Angel took the opportunity and got closer to Scythe's desk.

"What happened here?" Moka whispered to her friend.

"I don't know, let's ask Angel." The two approached the sleeping Lord and happy Angel.

"Ohaio, Tsukune-kun. Moka-chan, do you need something?" Tsukune will never understand how the girl is always so cheerful.

"Well, you see, we were wondering if you knew why that student over there has so many cuts on his uniform and why is everybody else backing away from The Lord?" the human teen asked nervously while thinking _'Somehow I have the feeling the two are connected.' _Angel only smiled at them and then pointed at the student with the cuts.

"Well, that student tried to start a friendly conversation with the Lord, but I forgot to warn him what happens if you get too close to the Lord and you are not his friend. This is also the reason, why everyone else is staying away." The thing that made Tsukune sweat drop was not only the explanation but the way she said it - like it was… normal for those kind of things to happen.

"By the way, I can't wait for P.E. today." Moka was curious at Angel's statement. "Why so?"

"You'll see, Moka-chan, you'll see." That was the only answer she got. Both the vampire and human shrugged it off, they couldn't understand Scythe or Angel but that's what made them who they are and so they went to their seats. There were at least ten more minutes till class was going to start, so Tsukune killed some time by gazing through the window.

'_I guess it just feels weird.'_ **'What do you mean, host?'** came the demon's voice. _'I just have this feeling - as if something weird is going to happen but I don't know what it is! I mean, in the situation I'm in, what more can happen?'_ the human teen confused himself. **'Hmm, well, you see, host, there are a lot of things you still don't know about your powers. But I'll tell you this, the 'Lordbloods' have incredible instinct and reflexes. They have many different abilities locked within their DNA. One of those abilities is to see time and certain moments, but you're still not awakened, so to you it's just a feeling. Do you understand?'** _'I think I do, but is that ability the reason you warned me when Moka was going to hit me with the bike back then?'_ **'Yes.'** _'…'_ Tsukune didn't know what to answer and back in reality, he failed to notice that a certain pink haired vampire had brought her desk close enough to his, so that she was sitting right in front of him. For some reason she wanted to be near him.

'_Why does he look better than before?'_ She had noticed just then that his muscles were more fit then yesterday and it was visible even under the shirt and jacket. She was also able to notice it today when she drank from him. She couldn't understand it but she also didn't mind it. But soon the relaxing peace of the classroom was disrupted by the entrance of a short, light blue haired girl with a sweater instead of a green jacket and with amazingly huge D-cup breasts. The male population of the class with two exceptions of course swayed over here like idiots.

"Look at her – a bit short bit compensates!" "So cute and what a body!" "Damn what a bust!" Both Tsukune and Moka were distracted by the commotion and looked to see what was going on. The human teen immediately remembered her.

"Kurono-san?" **'Damn it's the bitch again!'** "Do you know her Tsukune?" Moka was curious how many people Tsukune had befriended, while Arthemis was angry for some reason.

"Well you see… not quite. I just happen bump in to her on the first day and then..." his sentence was cut off.

"Ohaio Tsukune-san!" yelled Kurumu enthusiastically. "It's good to see you again. We're in the same class, but on the first day you disappeared before I could say hi and you skipped the second." She had a mock hurt expression. Tsukune scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah well sorry Kurono-san, I kind of…" he was cut off again by Kurumu who smashed her breast against his face.

"OH that's not right you shouldn't be so formal, call me Kurumu and I will forgive you if have lunch with me." The big breasted girl exclaimed as she was suffocating uh… I mean hugging him.

"Khrahm-an peahs eh oh ae enth breh!" – translation – 'Kurumu-san please let go, I can't breath!' but since Tsukune was lacking oxygen to his head, he failed to notice how pissed off most of the class was, but the most pissed of was Moka.

'_What is she doing to Tsukune?!_' the Rosario eye opened and it glowed as Inner Moka yelled. **'That bitch should get off of him! We saw him first!' **looks like this time her words didn't go unheard.

"Who said that?" Moka asked herself out loud. Thankfully Tsukune was able to pry himself off of Kurumu and took a few seconds to regain his breath.

"Sorry Kurumu-san… but I promised… that I would have lunch with…" he was interrupted for the third time today but this time by a student who entered the room. He seemed to have a few claw marks on his face.

"OK everyone I was told by Nekonome-sensei to announce that first period will be canceled and P.E. will be moved up to second and third period. Also lunch will be after it." When the student was done he grabbed his things and went to the locker rooms.

"Did you hear that Tsukune-kun? You get to see me in my P.E. uniform." Kurumu had a sly smirk as she glanced back at Moka, who was clearly annoyed. Tsukune gulped and looked at Kurumu.

"Why would I want to do that Kurumu-san?" The blue haired girl smirked at his question and looked deep in to his eyes. The human teen felt lightheaded. **'I though I told you before not to look in to her eyes, idiot!'** Arthemis snapped angrily at his host, bringing Tsukune out of his daze. _'Why so?'_ he asked his demon looking away from Kurumu, who looked confused. **'Go to the roof, we'll talk there since you'll be distracted here!'** The demon sounded seriously pissed.

"Uh Moka-chan, Kurumu-san?" Both girls looked at him at the sound of their names. "Why don't you two go change and get to know each other? I have something to do on the roof." The human tee turned to leave. Moka tried to follow of course, with Kurumu behind her.

"Wait Tsukune!" both girls yelled out in union but before they can catch up with him someone grabbed them by the shoulders stopping them. The two girls turned to see a smiling Angel behind them.

"You must be Kurono Kurumu-chan nice to meet you. Now why don't you two leave Tsukune-kun to himself for a little, while we go change?" before either Moka or Kurumu could complain, Angel dragged them to the locker room.

-on the roof-

Tsukune was sitting alone on the roof of the school leaning against the rail. _'So you gonna explain?'_ he asked his inner demon.

'**Yes so listen carefully. Since you still new to the Shadow and Youkai world****, you don't know shit about monsters, demons or their abilities. Now when you first met that girl nothing was wrong, but when you looked in to her eyes I could senesce the 'Allure' effect.'** Arthemis sounded serious concerning this matter.

'_What do you mean __Allure effect?'_ **'I told you to listen idiot! The only creatures that can use the 'Allure' spell at such a young age and are female, are the succubus and she is one.'** _'Huh succubus?'_ Arthemis sighed. **'You're hopeless but I will tell you this – don't look in to her eyes and if you accidentally do, don't kiss her! You're still too weak to resist the fully activated spell. I'm off for now, I fell tired.' **Tsukune was left alone in his mind.

"Succubus huh?" he pondered out loud as he headed to the boys locker room. Ok the guy is always in some kind of dilemma so lets see what the girls are doin.

-Girls Locker room-

Angel, Moka and Kurumu were the last to enter the locker room. As energetic as she was Angel quickly changed. She went out, telling the other girls that she will be waiting for them outside as she exited the lockers. Moka and Kurumu had changed in to their bloomers and were now with their bras on. Let's see what Moka's thinking.

'_I should be friendly, it's not like she likes Tsukune right? Well at least I should introduce my self properly.'_ The pink haired vampire turned, but she nearly let out yelp as she came face to face with Kurumu.

"Although I would normally never go down to such a level, let's have proper introduction Akashiya Moka" Kurumu spat her name venomously.

"I Kuruno Kurumu , a succubus challenge you to see who is the true idol of this school." The succubus stood with a triumph smile.

"Ano Kurumu-san we're not allowed to reveal our true forms to anyone and what do you mean by challenge?" Moka was really confused by this girl, while Kurumu had an anger mark on her forehead.

"I told you what kind of youkai I am since I know your kind, Vampire girl" the big breasted succubus had an evil smirk oh her face as she saw Moka's shocked expression. "and to prove that I am better than you I will steal Tsukune-kun from you fangs." Moka broke from her stupor.

"Steal Tsukune… but he doesn't have anything to do with this." Kurumu gave the vampire a knowing smile.

"Oh be he does, he is a piece of my grand plan to turn this whole school in to my own personal harem. But that is just the side plan." Kurumu said crossing her arms under her enormous breasts. The center of the rosary opened its eye and Inner Moka's words echoed in Sealed Moka's mind.

'**Like I'd give him to a lowlife like you, he's mine!'** Outer Moka was about to talk back to the cheeky succubus but Angel entered to see why they were taking so long to change. The two rivals ended their argument and when they were done changing they exited the girls locker room.

-school's sport grounds.-

The girls were just in time to see Tsukune exit the boy's locker room. Well you could say they had to pick their jaws of the floor. His muscles were clearly visible through the gym close and they were neither too bulk, nor let down – his muscles were dead perfect. Tsukune noticed them and smiled as if charming them while waving. The two girls were love struck. _'I wonder what's up with them?'_ the teen asked himself **'Don't know and don't care.'** Tsukune shrugged off Arthemis's comment since he had already gotten used to the demon. After a while the human teen noticed Angel coming up to the girls and dragging them away for warm up. Tsukune looked around and saw Scythe sleeping on a bench. _'When did he get there?'_ Just as he was about to approach Dark Scythe a whistle was heard and everyone turned to a man about 25 or so years old with red hair and wearing a track suit.

"Ok everyone line up!" obviously he was the P.E. teacher. "Ok girls on the right, boys on the left field, all in two rows." Everyone lined up randomly as he said, with girls on the right and boys on the left. Even the Lord who had just woken up lined in and when they were done, the teacher spoke.

"Hello everyone I am Kotsubo-sensei and I will be you P.E. teacher for your entire stay at Youkai academy." Kotsubo –sensei first went to the girls. "OK you girls start with 15 laps around this field." When the girls started their laps, Kotsubo went to the male student half.

"OK you guys listen carefully today you will be practicing martial arts and starting with Judo. If anyone is not familiar with martial arts I will explain, follow me." He walked behind them to a set up white board. There were pictures of karate, tai-justsu, Judo and other kind of martial art styles. Kotsubo-sensei turned a few pages till he reached the one that had Judo written on it.

"Okay everyone listen. Martial arts are a mass of human fighting styles. The one we will see is called Judo and is mostly used for self-defense. Since I am sure most of you are rookies, I will want a volunteer." And what do you know Scythe stepped in front of Kotsubo-sensei looking at him under his hood.

"I will volunteer sensei." He stated calmly. The teacher nodded.

" Ok I will swing my fist I an attempt to hit you and will instruct you." The teacher swung his fist. "Now as swing youu whaaa?!" Kotsubo was cut off as Dark Scythe caught the teacher's fist, turned and used his body to move Kotsubo's center of weight while successfully slamming him to the ground. Kotsubo-sensei was staring at Scythe with a surprised expression, while Scythe just smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his hood.

"Sorry teach reflex, really bad habit." Some of the girls had finished their laps and Angel Kurumu and Moka being three of them. Dark Angel was applauding Scythes actions until he looked at her darkly. Kotsubo regained his composure.

"No problem that was actually quite good of a throw. Now all of you pair up and take turns in attacker and defender. Remember, while the other person hits you, catch his hand and use your own body to change your attacker's weight center and them slamming him." With said everyone paired up in a group of two people and Tsukune was with the Lord. From the near by field Moka watched.

'_Is that fair? I mean Scythe-san seems to be knowledgeable in fighting while Tsukune's new to it.'_ Kurumu on the other hand didn't seem share her thoughts.

"Get him Tsukune-kun!" "Lord don't be too hard!" Moka sweat dropped the succubus's and Angel's actions. The Rosario glowed a bit.

'**This should be interesting let's see what Tsukune's made off.'** Inner Moka though with a sly smirk.

"Let's go Tsukune." Scythe said with a demonic grin while the human boy facing him gulped.

"Ok Lord-san just go easy on me." **'Don't worry you're going to be fine.'** Arthemis sounded confident. Dark Scythe took his stance and Tsukune instinctively took one himself, but unlike Scythe's, his was a defense stance. But the almost human teen was too nervous too notice. Scythe charged at him and was about to strike but Tsukune quickly caught his hand and made a 90 degrees turn avoiding the Lords advance and crouching while sweeping Scythe of the ground. But Dark Scythe made a spin in mid air and was able to successfully land on his feet. Tsukune was shocked to say the least and so were his male classmates, along with most of the girls except Angel.

'_WTF how did I fucking did that stunt. I am fighting for the first time in my life.'_ Tsukune screamed at his inner demon. Arthemis chuckled. **'Well I did tell you the 'Lordbloods' have a lot of secrets hidden in their DNA and blood. Fighting is another one of them at it comes natural to your kind. But if you learn how perform them on your own will, they become much faster and powerful.'** The human teen was dumbstruck_. 'You know it wouldn't have hurt if you told me that earlier?!'_ Arthemis grinned from the depths of Tsukune's mind. **'Now where would the fun in that be?'** Tsukune ignored the demon and concentrated on his sparing partner who had a demonical grin.

"So some of you instinct have awakened I see. That's good, now come on it's your turn." Tsukune at this situation would normally be nervous, but now as if something was compelling him to attack, like he was having fun with this small spar.

Dark Scythe didn't have to wait long, as Tsukune ran at him about to hit but Scythe caught his arm and was about to the same as what he did with Kotsubo-sensei, but the human teen saw this as an opportunity and used the Lords back to make a flip and land safely trying to swipe Scythe off his feet. Luckily Dark Scythe jumped and brought his foot down on his opponent, which Tsukune blocked by bringing up his arms after which he grabbed hold of The Lords leg and threw him away but it had no effect, as Scythe landed safely on his feet. The Lord and 'Lordblood' teen looked at each other and smiled while continuing the match. The sparing continued for over ten minutes with everyone watching them in amazement. Kurumu and Moka where dumbstruck while Dark Angel was clapping her hands enthusiastically. Let's see what they're thinking.

Kurumu's Thoughts

'_Wow! I knew he looked kind of cute but with these kind of reflex and abilities? HE even avoided my__ 'Allure'. Could he be my destined one?'_ she was in other words falling for him. But as we all know she's stupid so let's see Moka. ( A/N- To all Kurumu fans, don't worry I don't have anything against Kurumu or any of the R+V characters… well maybe except the bat.)

Moka's thoughts

'_Was Tsukune really that strong? He's amazing and again that power but it's much weaker then the first time and it's also coming from Scythe-san__ too. I hope Tsukune is alright though, they have been at it for a while.'_ Moka is annoyed and worried as she always is. She's even too distracted too see the faint glow from the Rosary. So let's see Inner Moka

Inner Moka's thoughts

'**Truly impressive, he's not as weak as I originally thought. He might be more of a catch then I knew, but that power again. Both of them have it yet****, the one with the hood has a different felling, than what Tsukune's radiating. I will have to talk to Tsukune the first chance I get unsealed.'** Damn are her thoughts always this serious… ah whatever let's see Angel.

Dark Angel's thoughts

'_Left, right, left, left, crouch, kick, block, right, hit, block, double counter_! _They're both using small attacks. Looks like they're having fun but it will be better if they end soon, The Lord is getting too excited.'_ She had a smile despite her thoughts. She's still a mystery.

- back to the fight -

Scythe was about to slam his fist in Tsukune's chest but his opponent was able to counter by putting his left leg in front of Dark Scythe's making him loose balance and continuing by grabbing his right arm and successfully slamming him in the ground.

'_I don't get it, I'm getting tired but Lord-san, it's as if he's getting more in to it?!'_ Tsukune had to admit it was exciting but he was at his limits.

Dark Scythe regained his stance after a few seconds. His gym uniform was a bit torn on his right shoulder but the Scythe had a crazed smile on his face. He raised his right arm and the tattoo like daggers or like Arthemis called them the 'Shadow Marks' started to spread along the Lords arm all the way to his face. Scythe looked at Tsukune lifting a bit of the right side of his hood revealing a long dagger mark from the forehead, through the eye down to right side of his jaw line. But what attracted Tsukune's attention the most was that his eye was just like Arthemis's – black with a red slit pupil.

Some kind of dark energy started to gather in Dark Scythe right arm. **'Damn it!'** the inner demon sounded stressed. _'What?'_ **'We have to end the match now!**' at that moment came the sound of Kotsubo-sensei whistle aiming all the attention at him.

"OK everyone, take a few minutes brake, first class is over we will continue during the second with some exercises. For now, you two!" The teacher looked over to Tsukune and Dark Scythe, who was back to normal in a flash and gestured them to come. Scythe and Tsukune approached Kotsubo.

" Your names and number's in class." "Um Tsukune Aono number 15." The human teen said nervously. "Steven DarkScythe number 24." The teacher nodded and wrote down something is the notebook he was carrying.

"You both get A for your excellent performance in Judo, but I have to ask. Was it your first time?" Kotsubo smiled at his students.

"Well my brother is a martial arts instructor, so he though me some moves." Dark Scythe spoke a bold lie but Kotsubo bought it and turned to Tsukune.

"Well I have to say it was my first time, but I have seen some on TV and magazines. I guess it just came natural." The Lordblood teen couldn't come up with something better for an excuse, but the teacher believed both of them.

"Good enough you should both rest, you put up quite a show." "Hai Sensei." The two teen said in union and went over to the bench.

- Recess -

Dark Scythe grabbed two bottles of Cola from behind the bench they sat at and gave one to Tsukune.

"Good fight Tsukune-kun." Scythe patted his friend on the back.

"Thank you Scythe-san but you know this just raised me more questions." They both took a sip from their Cola and the Lord smirked.

"Like I told you, we will talk after school. But for now you might want to brace yourself." Scythe stated calmly while leaning on the wall behind the bench. The human teen looked at Scythe surprised.

"Brace myself for what?" the answer didn't have to wait long. "Tsukune!" "Tsukune-kun!" "Lord!" came the enthusiastic voices of the three beauties. The Lord sighed. "I'm going for a walk Tsukune, see ya next period." And so Dark Scythe disappeared around the corner on the school with Dark Angel clinging to him. _'Why does he always abandon me in these kinds of situations?'_

"Tsukune-kun you were amazing and how come I just noticed that you have such a killer body." Kurumu purred while grabbing on to his right arm. Moka growled at her and took hold of Tsukune's left arm.

"Let go of Tsukune, he's my precious friend." The pink haired vampire snapped at the annoying blue haired girl and the two of them got in to a glaring contest. Tsukune blushed because of three reasons – one he had tow girls fighting for his attention, two their breasts were smashing against his arms, and three the way they were leaning they were giving him a perfect view of their cleavage. '_Hey normally I would be nose bleeding by now?'_ **'Do we have to go through another lecture?**_**' **__'No thanks I understand.'_ For some reason Tsukune didn't want to irritate his demon.

"Girls can I ask you something, did I really look like you said, impressive?" he was curious after all.

"Absolutely, you looked amazing. Hey Tsukune-kun can I ask you for something." The human teen concentrated on the succubus. "What is it?"

"Can we go somewhere we can talk in private, it'll feel easier to say it that way?" Kurumu glanced at the Vampire girl. Tsukune wasn't too sure about this because of Arthemis warning, but decide to go.

"OK Kurumu-san. Hey Moka-chan we'll go in the clearing near the field." Moka immediately tried to argue.

"But Tsukune you can't go with her, she's…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Tsukune leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I know that she's a succubus, so don't worry about me falling for her Allure, but to be sure if we take too log come and bail me out. I trust you Moka-chan." He smiled at the pink haired vampire and then followed Kurumu. Moka stood there her heart had skipped a beat as she heard that he trusted her.

'_He trusts a vampire like me?!... I will wait here for about a few minutes and then I will go see. He can count on me!' _she stood there for a couple of seconds_. 'Better follow and see, I trust Tsukune but I don't trust that succubus.'_

- In the trees near the training field-

Kurumu led Tsukune a bit farther in and then stopped.

"So Kurumu-san what did you wanna talk about?" Tsukune asked as he looked at Kurumu, who was with her back facing him. Kurumu took a deep breath.

"Well first I would like to explain. As you have guessed since you have avoided my Allure, I am a succubus." The Lordblood teen didn't see much of a point in this, but went along.

"Yeah, but that's about all I know about the Succubi." He stated sincerely as a small sigh came from Kurumu.

"All Succubi use their Allure to charm as more men as we can and among those men, we must find our 'Destined one', whom we will bear children and continue our race since, we are slowly dying out and incubi are hard to find." She turned to face Tsukune looking as cutely as possible. "And I think you are my 'Destined one'" the succubus activated her 'Allure' to the max. Tsukune felt lightheaded and confused. It was bad, because Arthemis was asleep since he was tired. "So please don't push me away." Kurumu approached him and put her hands on his chest leaning in for a kiss. In the same time Moka who had followed them and was hiding in the near by bush, was about to jump to interfere, but something held her back. _'What if this is what he wants?'_

Tsukune felt his body control leave him as Kurumu leaned in for the kiss and then he remembered his demons warning. _**'don't look in to her eyes and if you accidentally do don't kiss her! You're still too weak.' **_His arms went to Kurumus shoulders. He had to admit it was pretty hard to resist but Moka's image flashed though his mind.

As Kurumu was about to finish the Allure spell, she was pulled in to a hug by the Lordblood teen, avoiding the kiss. That shocked both the succubus and the vampire.

"Sorry Kurumu-san, but I'm not sure about this. I think I like someone already, it's just I ain't sure. I have been though a lot of strange stuff these last three days. So sorry, but I'm not sure I am your destined one." His word brought both joy and grief. Moka who was still hiding blushed.

'_He said he already liked someone, Could it be me? Or is it someone I don't know about?'_ she confused herself while Kurumu wasn't in such a good mental condition.

'_He thinks he likes someone?! IS it HER?! I won't let that vampire bitch have him!!'_ the succubus was furious as she pried herself from the hug.

"It's about her right?! Well if I can't have you then no one will." From her back, her gym clothes were ripped and two bat like wing appeared, her nail grew longer until they looked like sharp blades and from her bloomers a tail that had a spike end, grew out.

**-Monster encyclopedia-**

**LDS- OK succubus are mostly female yokai who use their 'Allure' spell to charm male species and after performing the spell with a kiss, the male becomes their slave, but sadly with each erotic action between the succubus and the male, the servant looses his life force until nothing is left of him. Succubus also use that spell in order to find their Destined one which whom they'll bear children with. They physical ability is rather weak but they make up, with their flight speed and razor sharp nails. They also poses illusion abilities.**

**-end of comment-**

"You're gonna wish you didn't reject me Tsukune!" the furious succubus was about to chop off the human teens head with her nail/claws, but as you all know main characters don't have near death experiences while their weak, without someone saving them.

"NO! Don't hurt Tsukune!" Moka jumped from her hiding spot and pushed Kurumu away, but with her vampire strength that resulted in Kurumu flying of in to the trees. The pink haired vampire turned to her human friend.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you Tsukune?" she spoke with worry in her voice as the Lordblood teen chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine Moka-chan. I'm glad you came to save me right on time, I knew I could trust you." Moka looked away from his gaze. _'I was actually spying on you.'_ But she just didn't have the courage to tell him. Kurumu flied in to the air looking seriously pissed off. _'That vampire slut is going to get in now.'_ She thought as she charged at Moka.

"Die bitch!" the succubus struck at Moka who wasn't able to react on time, but was luckily saved by Tsukune who got her out of the way getting his back cut in the process. They were both on the ground.

"Urgh… are you aright Moka…chan…?" he trailed off as he felt something in his hand and looked to see the silver Rosario. _'Oh boy!'_ was his only thought. Kurumu had charged in for another attack but was stopped as she felt an enormous explosion in yoki.

She looked to see what happened when everything calmed down only to see Tsukune smiling nervously next to a very pissed off Inner Vampire Moka, her red irises glaring at the succubus.

"You lowlife succubus slut, how dare you attack me?!" Kurumu was scared of this sudden change in Moka. _'Shit better escape.'_ The blue haired girl turned to fly back to the school grounds.

"You're not getting away." came Inner Moka's voice before she appeared next to Kurumu in a spit second grabbing her by the tail while pulling her back and kicking her in to the air. The Super vampire jumped after the succubus, delivering a few more punches and kicks before finally coming to the grand finale. "Know your place!" with that Inner Moka kicked Kurumu in the tree, successfully creating a crater.

**-battle comment-**

**Angel- Hi everyone, today's battle lasted 159 seconds. And don't forget to see the ending comments set up by azeroth5 since he does need your opinion on the matter**

**-comment end-**

But as the vampire landed on the ground, she went for another advance. "I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget." Her voice held a lot of malice as she neared Kurumu, who has too beaten up to protect herself. Moka brought down her foot about to destroy the succubus, but her kick was blocked by a hand holding a silver Rosary. Moka looked to see a black eyed red pupil Tsukune looking at her calmly with a smile.

"Please calm down Moka-san or –chan. I still haven't got an answer to that. But I think Kurumu-san already learned her lesson, you don't need to permanently injure her, please." The Lordblood teen spoke with a genuine smile. Inner Moka snarled.

"You're trying to protect someone who tried, to seduce you and kill you. Are you that naïve?" Tsukune waved his hands defensively. glancing at Kurumu.

"I'm sure Kurumu-san held no ill intentions, just the spur of the moment and maybe I am that naïve." _'At least you think so.'_ **'Of course I do, I speak the truth after all.'** The demon teased his host. _'Yeah, by the way thanks for waking up.'_ **'Hey after this is over I'm going back to sleep, so you owe me one!'** _'Ok, ok whatever you say.'_ The Lordblood teen retorted, focusing his attention back to Moka. Kurumu had lost conciseness after their conversation and now Vampire Moka was standing in front of him, her arms crossed under her chest.

"Very well, I'll let her off but you will answer my questions understood?!" Tsukune gave a mock salute, his eyes returning to their natural chocolate brown color.

"Yes ma'am, but you will answer my questions too." He stated sitting on a rock. The noble vampire nodded.

"So be it. Now start how come you have the same black aura as the other one Scythe or what ever his name is and why is his more blood lustful than yours?" Tsukune leaned on the tree behind him and looked at the sky.

"Hmm… not sure but I think it has something to do with – demons, Lordbloods and some kind of Shadows but I don't understand that much." He purposely left out Arthemis. "The Lord is an interesting guy and he'll give me details later." Moka frowned.

"Then earlier when you spared with him why did it look like you knew how to fight for years? And who exactly is this Lord?" she was very serious of this matter but she was also wondering why he's so calm and care free, despite her presence.

"Well at first, the actions came like a reflex and after a few minutes, it was like I knew them all along and as I said, The Lord is an interesting guy. I don't know anything about him but I'm sure he knows a lot more then he speaks. Is that all, is it my turn now?" the silver haired beauty nodded expecting his question as he grinned sheepishly.

"Should I call you –san or –chan? I have been thinking about this since yesterday." He said while thinking. _'How come I'm so calm? Oh yeah, bonds and shadows… have to remember that.'_ Inner Moka was dumb folded by his question. She sighed and looked away from the Lordblood teen.

"Call me –chan if you want. You don't need to be so formal but remember that this doesn't mean I'm going easy on you. You still have to show me respect or I will kick your ass." She stated still looking away. She was not about to blush at this idiot. Tsukune grinned.

"Great Moka-chan and don't worry, I will not show disrespect since, I still value my life. Now why don't you take a seat cuz I have two more questions?" he moved a bit and patted the space next to him. The noble vampire growled a bit but sat nonetheless. Tsukune smiled at her and looked back at the moon even though it was morning.

"Why did you put on the rosario?" that was a strait question. Inner Moka looked up at the moon as well.

"Why, you ask. Well I had many reasons but one of them was because I was tired of the same boring life." She answered while leaning back on the same tree as Tsukune, who had a sad smile on his face.

"I see. OK then here's my last question. Why does your hair and eyes make you look so beautiful?" asked the human teen grinning. The vampire stood up and turned her back to him.

"What kind of question was that idiot?!" she was blushing a bit but her pride wouldn't let him see her. "Give me back the rosario!" she snapped at him.

"Okay, sorry for the stupid question, here." He tossed her the Rosario; she snatched it and quickly put it back on its place.

"Next time you say something like that I will hurt you." _'Damn him for saying that, now I can't get it out of my mind.'_ was her last thoughts as she reverted back to Outer Moka who fell in Tsukunes arms. She soon opened her eyes and blushed as she saw Tsukune so close to her but quickly remembered what had happened, as she saw the beat up Kurumu.

"Tsukune is your wound okay?" Moka panicked. His wound had healed already thanks to his to Arthemis or at least so he thought, but some blood was left. The pink haired vampire was in a bit of a daze as the scent reached her nose.

"I'm fine Moka-chan but what's with you?" the vampire turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gomen Tsukune." "Eh?" "Cappu~chu" Tsukune stayed silent. _'Moka is Moka what can I do?'_ when she was done both of them helped Kurumu to the infirmary and continued classes as normal. (AN – as normal as a school full of monsters can be.)

-after class-

Classes had ended and Moka and Tsukune we're going back to their dorms until…

"Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune was jump hugged by a very excited Kurumu, smashing her breast in his face suffocating him. Moka quickly saved the Lordblood teen by pulling him away.

"Don't do that you're hurting him." Kurumu gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry didn't mean to." The succubus winked at Tsukune. "Kurumu-san what are you doing here?" he asked confused. The big breasted girl smiled and took hold of his arm.

"Just wanted to walk you back to your dorm is all." Ok Tsukune was lost at that. "But why?" the blue haired succubus looked down at her feat.

"Well, at first I went after you so I could win against vampire girl, after the show at P.E. I just had another reason and lied that I thought you were my destined one, but… after you saved me and your words before I fell unconscious in the forest, I decided that you will be my 'Destined one' and I sure as Hell won't lose to you Moka." The succubus said while glancing at the pink haired vampire. "Also Tsukune-kun you shouldn't be so formal." Tsukune was thinking so he didn't hear much of her words after that. _'My life gets weirder by the day. Why is that?'_ at that thought Arthemis awoke from his nap**. 'Well they do say that Lordbloods are a magnet for weird and strange stuff.'** Tsukune grinned inwardly. _'Then it's your fault.'_ Arthemis was clearly annoyed. **'HEY?! Blame the Shadows not me!'** now that will continue for a while but it looks as Moka is having her own conversation as it seems the Rosario is glowing.

'**That succubus should know her place and ****stay away from him!'** _'I agree with you but… why do you sound more persistent about Tsukune since the last time you were out?'_ Outer Moka asked her true self. **'Well… its best if you didn't know. Besides we just had a small chat.'** She seemed eager to change the topic.

"Hey isn't that your friend Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu drew their attention only to see Scythe surrounded by four upperclassmen and Angel who was staying a few feet away smiling. The three teens walked up to Angel, Kurumu was on Tsukune's left arm while Moka was on the right.

"Angel what's going on?" Tsukune first voiced his question and the brunette just looked at the trio.

"Oh the Lord just called the four sempais weak as they were bulling a classmate and he's going to have his fun, so don't interfere please." She said that but the three teens could feel the demonic aura behind her smile and they nodded their heads thinking the same thing. _'She's scary sometimes.' _And everyone turned to look at Dark Scythe.

The four upperclassmen looked tough; they're uniforms were a bit scuffed and two of them had piercing while the other two were twins. The twins had black hair and they were standing on the left and right side of the Lord. The one on the back had spiky brown hair and had piercing on his nose and lips. The delinquent in front of Scythe that was apparently the leader had a hat on and he had piercing on ears mostly and one on his chin.

"You dare call us weak huh? Let's see what you've got bastard." The leader spoke first and the one behind continued. "We're going to kick your ass!" Dark Scythe smirked.

"Oh really now, I say your weak cuz your idiots, especially the twin on the left hiding the brass knuckle." The other twin charged at Scythe.

"Don't insult my bro." but Scythe easily caught his arm and twisted it painfully. He twisted it even harder making the twin in his hand squirm. The second twin took out the brass knuckle and came at Dark Scythe from his back.

"Let go of my twin bastard!" Scythe looked his way with a demonic smirk and jabbed his right foot his gut never letting of the other twin. After that he lifted his left foot and hit him again while at the same time twisting the other twins arm till he heard a satisfying 'crack' after which he sent the m both flying in to each other and in to a nearby tombstone. The Lord landed in a position in which he looked as if he was hadn't even moved since the start. Scythe concentrated his gaze on the leader of the gang who looked rather shocked, but the thug's expression quickly turned in to a smile as the one who was behind Dark Scythe grabbed him in to a choke hold. Scythe looked unaffected by this and grabbed the arm of the guy who was holding him hitting a pressure point, numbing his arm and released himself from the hold. Dark Scythe jabbed his foot in the thug's leg and another horrible 'crack' was heard with the thug letting out a scream of pain, after which he was sent flying in to the tombstone the twins were at by the Lords fist. Scythe looked at the leader again, but this time he had a crazed smile on his face and the marks were gain on the right side of his arm and face. The last standing delinquent was about to run, but as he turned he came face to face with Dark Scythe who grabbed him by the neck, choking him.

"When I say you're weak, then you're weak." Scythe whispered to the leader of the gang who was fighting for air and then threw him at the other three sending him in to an unconscious state. When the Lord was done he was back to normal in a blink and looked in Tsukune's direction.

"Time for your answers Tsukune-kun now, follow me." Scythe said as he turned to walk off the road to the dorms. Tsukune began to follow but felt two strong tugs on his arms and saw Moka and Kurumu with worried expressions.

"Um… girls can you let go and go on back to your dorm." They're answers were simple and timed. "NO!" let's see what the three of them are thinking.

Tsukune POV

'_I wonder what the chances are of them letting me go are?' _**'I'd say 10 out 20.'**Arthemis was sure in his bet. _'How come so sure? I say 1 out a 1 000 000.' _**'Wait and see, wait and see.'**The demon said to his host with a grin. _'You creep me out sometimes.'_ **'Why thank you.' **Ok weird as ever let's see Kurumu.

Kurumu POV

'_There ain't no way I will let my destined one to have a chance to die! I mean I just found him!!' _she was serious and amazingly stupid, so let's see Outer and Inner Moka.

Moka POV

'_Tsukune can't go with him, he might get hurt.' _**'Girl are you stupid?! He won't be hurt he will be dead if he goes with him! That Scythe guy looks more unstable then Mother when she found Father's porn collection!'** Inner Moka snapped at her outer self. _'I agree but, he is Tsukune's friend.'_ Sealed Moka is too naïve but she did had a point… sadly **'I don't care even if Tsukune's long lost brother I still wouldn't let him near that guy!'** Inner Moka didn't agree.

-Normal POV-

"Girls come on, please. Scythe-san is my friend, he wouldn't hurt me… I think." But the vampire and succubus wouldn't let go. Suddenly a dark aura was felt from behind them.

"Now Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan" the two mentioned girls felt a hand on their neck which hit a pressure point numbing their bodies. "Let's go back to our dorm and let the boys have their talk." Tsukune had to admit that Dark Angel was very persuasive as she dragged his two friends away.

"Can we go now?" The Lord said as he continued on his path with Tsukune tailing behind him. They walked a bit until they reached a clearing and then Scythe turned to face the Lordblood human. "Now first to explain what the Shadows are 'BOOM'" he was interrupted by a loud explosion from where he stood. Dark Scythe was able to doge it and as he looked up from where the blast came from he growled. "You…?!"

**End of chapter**

**

* * *

**

**azeroth5 - OK that was hard. Now just to remind you Angel.  
**

**Angel- Now reminder azeroth5 will be adding an OC later in the fic but he needs you opinions on what kind of yokai she should be. Since he can't decide. he also would like your ideas for a name along with your choice for a yokai and here the choices (remmeber The OC will be a SHE)  
**

**1. ghouleh (female ghoul)**

**2. Werewolf **

**3. vampire **

**4. Demon  
**

**remember that if you have a good idea for a name write it as well. there is Pool on his profile for the yokai**


	6. Information, plz read!

**OK ppl this is just a short notice. Um since i have made a second version of this fic but with several changes one of them No OC's. Now the story is 'Lost Soul to Vampire' adn i will have to say this, **

**if ppl like the stories as much as this one then i will concentrate equally on both, if ppl like this one or the other fic better than i will concentrate on the story they like. But i will not be abandonig either story. **

**That's all please i check the other story out and compare. There will also be a poll on my profile for those who do not wish to review. **

**Sorry for wasting your time! **

**May Both heaven and hell seek no judgment from azeroth5 thanks !!!**


End file.
